The present invention relates to a hydraulic brake system for a construction vehicle. One particular embodiment pertains to a system configuration having a high pressure brake circuit supply.
Currently, there are a variety of different schemes for powering the service brake of a construction vehicle. For example, it is common for certain vehicles, such telescopic material handlers, to use charge pressure, master cylinders or priority flow control valves to supply the service brake. Systems that utilize a master cylinder design commonly have a volume limitation. This can have negative implications. For example, the brake pedal may have to be “pumped” in order to generate full pressure at the service brake. Systems that utilize a priority flow control scheme are often relatively complicated due to the additional control valve and additional plumbing. Systems that utilize charge pressure to supply the service brake are typically limited to the pressure in the charge system. If the charge pressure is low, the braking capability of the machine will be limited.